


Ghosts

by OwlParrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Ghosts?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlParrot/pseuds/OwlParrot
Summary: Yuri thinks his apartment might be haunted.orYuri really needs to work on his memory.





	

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Yuri glanced into the dark abyss surrounding him.  Yuri looked around accounting for the objects in his room looking for what could have awoken him.  Feeling to his right, Yuri’s hand brushed Otabek’s stubble covered cheek.  Careful to not wake Otabek, Yuri gently lifted his hand from Otabek’s face.  Frozen, Yuri listened for any sounds.  The room’s only response was Otabek’s soft snores.  

Glancing at the clock, Yuri sighed when he was greeted with the bright red numbers indicating it was only 3:45 am.  Normally, принцесса wouldn’t awaken Yuri for food at this time, but anything was possible.  Yuri looked to the foot of the bed, only to feel принцесса curl in on herself.  Having ruled out both his cat and his boyfriend, Yuri decided a trip to the bathroom wasn’t such a bad idea.

As Yuri washed his hands and headed back to his bedroom for sleep, figuring his bladder was what had awoken him, he heard a soft thud from the living room.  Giving a slight jump from the noise, Yuri blinked into the darkness hoping to spot something that would give him a clue as to what was making the noises.  Remembering that his neighbors were on a trip, Yuri surmised that the noise likely came from his own apartment.

Flipping on the light in the hall as he went, Yuri looked around the livingroom.  It looked as if a tornado had swept through the place.  Normally, Yuri lived in a state of organized chaos, which could account of some of the mess, but the living room was a whole new level of disaster. The pillows were all on the floor and the blanket that normally laid on the couch was dragged halfway across the room.  Everything that had been on the coffee table was strewn about the floor, including a half full water glass.  Luckily, the media center seemed intact, even if it was the only thing in one piece. It seemed as if someone had ransacked the apartment. 

Looking at the front door, Yuri noted that it was locked and the foyer looked as they had left it last night.  The windows were in the same state, locked and undamaged, so it seemed unlikely that anyone had broken in.  Calming a bit, Yuri tried to rationalize the mess.  Otabek and Yuri had gone to bed, принцесса following shortly after.  At that point there had been no mess. Once принцесса fell asleep, she was out for most of the night so it seemed unlikely that she had cause the problem.  Knowing that Otabek would have woken him, had he gotten out of bed, and there was no evidence of a break in, Yuri came to only one conclusion.  Ghosts.

Yuri had always suspected the place was haunted, if only mildly.  There had been no real evidence of a haunting up until this point, but one could never be to certain living in a refurbished old building.  St. Petersburg had plenty of history and plenty of ghosts to go around.  Being the horror movie buff that he was, Yuri figured there must have been something that had caused the ghosts to make such a mess.  As he began to think about what had changed in the past week to upset the ghosts, he heard a crash from the kitchen.  

Whipping his head around the corner, Yuri saw a broken mug, thankfully not his favorite, on the floor but no sign of the spirits.  Just as he was going to turn and leave, he heard the tiniest mew.

Glancing at the top of the cabinets, Yuri sighed.

“It’s you,”  Yuri said to the small grey kitten, plucking him from his perch.  “I should have known.”

How could Yuri have forgotten about the grey furball that Otabek had brought home with him from training, tucked beneath his leather jacket to protect it from the snow.  Glancing around the kitchen, Yuri sighed at the mess as he turned to leave, shutting off the lights.  Cleaning up would be tomorrow's problem.  As he slipped into bed, placing the small kitten between them, Otabek lazily lifted his head.  

“What was the noise?” he asked, blinking sleep from his eyes.

“Just призрак”  Yuri said laying his head on the pillow.

“Ghost?  A fitting name”  Otabek said with a smile.  “Since you named him, does that mean we get to keep him?”

Looking down at the little ball of fluff attempting to knead his way into принцесса’s side and heart, Yuri nodded.  “But you have to take care of him.  You have to feed him and brush him and love him and clean up after him”  Yuri responded.

“Yes, Mom,”  Otabek said, giving Yuri a peck on the lips and laying down to try to go back to sleep.

“Your first role as cat parent will be to clean up his mess tomorrow,”  Yuri said, yawning as he closed his eyes.

“It can’t be that bad, he’s so little,”  Otabek mumbled, half-asleep.

Remembering the state of their living room, Yuri chuckled as he was pulled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are much loved.
> 
> принцесса = princess
> 
> призрак = Ghost


End file.
